A second chance
by mimiBB
Summary: What if Asad and Zoya had survived?
1. Chapter 1

Tanveer was smiling evilly as she was looking to the couples' bodies. But she didn't notice the man behind the curtain. Ayaan was here to make a surprise to his nieces but unfortunately everything got screwed up by Tanveer. When he saw Tanveer leaving, he hurriedly left with Zoya and Asad after he cautiously looked around the house only to find Mr Siddiqui and Nazma dead. He verified their pulse and realized that he had to go to the hospital as Zoya was still breathing and Asad as well but it was very low.

"Ya Allah, protect my Bhaijin and his family. Please allow Dilshad and Sanam, Seher and Haya to flee from Tanveer." Ayaan prayed as he drove Zoya and Asad to the hospital without seeing the poor Seher on the road..by herself.

 **17 years later, South Shields, UK.**

"Antara beta!" A woman shouted.

"Kya hua mammy? Antara answered.

"Go wake up your father, please sweetie, the breakfast's almost ready." The woman declared as the five years old girl ran to wake up her dad. On the way, she met her grandmother who gave her a kiss.

The old lady smiled at her granddaughter behaviour. She was a bundle of joy who illuminated everyone's heart. The old lady went to the kitchen to see her daughter-in-law putting toasts in a plate.

"Ha Zoya, you're always up before everyone in this house." Zoya almost dropped the plates as she didn't know that her mother in law was here.

"Ammi, that's normal. Meri husband hai has to eat like a king to make his queen happy! That's remind me of a poem!

'You're my king and I'm your queen..

You're my king and I'm your queen

So I'll give you all my love to make you win!' Chukria, chukria!" Zoya said as Shirin was laughing. She just realized how lucky Dilshad was to have a daughter-in-law like Zoya. She was incredible. As Sheereen was deep in her thoughts, Zoya went to her room to check up on her husband and daughter. Even though Antara was adorable, Zoya still could feel the pain caused by the absence of Sanam and Seher. She was wondering which part of her face, behaviour they had. All she knew is that since she had her first teeth to the day they had been separated, Seher couldn't live without eating at least a bite of a pizza and Sanam was technological type as she loved playing with phones.

As Zoya entered the room, her eyes were wet of tears. She helped Asad to get on his wheelchair. Since Tanveer's attack, the poor man was in a wheelchair as Tanveer had injured his spine so he couldn't walk any more. This totally killed him and he even thought about divorcing with Zoya as he didn't want to be dependant of her. He didn't want to feel useless in front of her.

"Mrs Khan." He said. Zoya looked at him sadly. He took her arm and made her sit on his lap while Antara went to find her uncle Ayaan.

"Kya hua Mrs Khan?" He asked as he kissed her forehead.

" Mr Khan..Asad, I want to find Seher and Sanam. I miss them so much. I want us to go back to India to find them." Asad was stupefied with this. God knows how much he wanted to see his daughters but he was frightened. He was frightened that Tanveer would realize that they are alive and then she would kill his family. He knew that if Sanam and Seher were alive, that was because Zoya and him were supposed to be dead. But once that Tanveer would know that they're alive, she would do everything to kill them.

"Nahin Mrs Khan. We're not going to India."

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Goodnight/morning for whoever who is reading this! It's almost midnight were I live! So here's your Christmas gift! I'm barely starting this story and I already love it so if you love it as well please leave a review ;). And there is a mature part in this chapter! (They won't be a lot that's why I'm keeping on rated T but I'll probably chose rated M. I don't know yet) Anyways, Merry Christmas :)**

Zoya felt her heart break into pieces as she heard Asad's words. She broke into tears as she heard Asad's words.

"Mr Khan.. please Sanam and Sehar are our daughters.. we can't... I can't live like this any more. I want to see my daughters.

"And what you'd do about Tanveer, hum? Did you forget that she almost killed all our family. Nazma, our fathers have been killed by her! You really want her to find out that we're alive then she'll finish what she began years ago!" Zoya's sobs increased and she wanted to left the room but Asad held her hand.

"Zoya I'm doing for yours and our daughters safety. Antara is young. I'm sure Sanam and Seher are safe with my mum. Don't worry, I promise that we're gonna find a way to see our daughters again. I promise baby." He kissed her deeply putting all his love in this kiss.

"I love you Zoya." He declared and she just nodded as he engulfed her into a hug.

She got up from him and led him to the dining room. She served to the family the breakfast then she sat with them.

"Hey Mona, you seemed very quiet today!" Ayaan said referring to Zoya as Mona. Asad took Zoya's hand reassuringly.

"That's normal Raabart, meri husband hai is very tired. So I keep quiet to let him relax! Everyone here knows how angry he is when he's tired, right!" She lied then she kissed Asad jaw. Everyone laughed as Zoya's attention for Asad. After the breakfast, Kareena who is Ayaan's wife took her son Amitabh and Antara to school while Zoya and Asad went to Asad's re-education.

 **Punjab, India.**

"Haaya beta! Have you seen sister?" Dilshad said while she entered Haaya's room.

"Nahin daadee." Haaya answered with signs as she was mute. Dilshad kissed her granddaughter forehead and went to look for her other granddaughter.

"Sanam!" Dilshad shouted.

On the other hand, Sanam was at the masjid praying for her parents and auntie. She also prayed for Haaya's voice recovery and Dilshad. Sanam wasn't aware of Seher existence as Dilshad kept it as a secret for Sanam's safety. Because if she told to Sanam the truth, that her parents had been killed by Tanveer which caused the separation of the twins, Sanam would put her life in danger. She was sure as Sanam was a bit naïve but she was also a fighter like her mother.

When she left, she bumped into someone and when she saw the man, she was so mesmerized by his beauty. Aahil, the man she bumped into was into Sanam's spell. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. His pride got upon him though.

"Hey are you blind or what? Can't you see where you're walking?" He spat.

Sanam laughed sarcastically.

"Allah miyaan what's wrong with you? At least, you could've excuse yourself!" She exclaimed. He grabbed her arm but she slapped him hard.

"Don't even dare to touch me again! And don't look at me like that! What do you think? Having expensive clothes don't allow you to treat other people like crap." Sanam said and left letting an angry Aahil behind.

 **Leeds, ENGLAND.**

Zoya and Asad enter the hospital. It was really far from their house but the St James University Hospital was the nearest which could offer to Asad a proper re-education. They went to Miss Lee's office. June Lee was a Chinese woman who was clearly aware of her beauty. She knew that she was a goddess so she purposely flirted with Asad. Asad whoever didn't give a damn about her as he was trying to walk again for Zoya. For his love.

" Hi Miss Lee." The couple greeted the doctor a bit coldly. June just smiled as she called a nurse to lead the couple to a room. When the nurse entered the doctor's office, she almost fainted as she could swear that the wife's patient just looked like her room mate, Safaa, but a bit older!

She led them to the room and prepared it for Asad's re-education. Then she went to tell the doctor that everything was settled for Asad.

Zoya kept her hand intertwined to Asad's as they waited for the doctor. This day was a special day for them because this day, Asad would try to walk.  
Once the doctor told it, Asad tried to get up from his wheelchair. First, it was difficult, the pain being almost unbearable but when he saw his wife standing few meters away from him with her eyes shining with hope he realized that he had to do this for her and for his daughters. He finally got up so he tried to make a step and he succeeded! Zoya cried of happiness as he reached her. She engulfed him into a hug and kissed him passionately, theirs tongues fighting erotically as the doctor stood the weirdly. When they finally broke the kiss, Zoya stuck her forehead against Asad and whispered:

"You don't realize how happy you've made you wife Mr Khan. I'm so proud of you baby." She pecked his lips and then Asad turned to the doctor.

" Sorry Dr Lee." He excused himself from his romantic gestures towards his wife in front of her.

"No problem!" Said Dr Lee slightly upset. After more exercises, Asad and Zoya left with the hope that he would completely walk someday. Before going home, they stopped by a shop to buy pizzas.

"So you're okay to buy pizzas my Mr Jahanpanah Six Packs!" Zoya teased him as he chuckled softly. She pecked his lips then they left the car. As they entered the shop, Zoya's necklace fell so Asad put it on. They were so lost in each other's eyes that they didn't even notice their daughter walking past them. When the couple bought the pizzas, one of the waiter came towards them smiling.

"What a surprise Miss Safaa! I'm sure that you left two minutes ago!" He said brushing Zoya's shoulder.

"Would you keep your hands off of my wife?!" Asad said rudely.

"Sorry, but you must have taken me for someone else my name isn't Safaa." Zoya exclaimed gently while she squeezed Asad's hand to reassure him. The waiter left confused, how two people can be so identical?

Any ways, Zoya left the shop with her husband and they headed home. When they arrived there, they heard nothing. No sign of Sheereen or Antara. Even Ayaan and his family weren't there. Zoya started to have a panic attack as she imagined the worst. Then Asad noticed the small piece of paper on the table and read it.

" _As Nikhat is back, we went with the children to her house. We'll sleep there. PS: Don't be noisy this time. Ayaan."_

This caused Zoya's cheeks to turn crimson as she remembered Asad making love to her so hard that she had woken up the neighbourhood last time they were by themselves in the house.

They closed the doors and called Sheereen to be sure that everyone was safe. And indeed they were, so the couple went to their room with the pizzas and Asad ate them with much passion than his wife. Then all of sudden, he began to kiss her neck.

 _ **[Mature content down here. You're as free to read it as I'm free to write it. But I'm not responsible for what you read.]**_

 _ **"Jaan! What are you doing?" She asked, not surprised at all.**_

 _ **"I want you Jaan." He whispered in her ear, biting her lobe at the end of his sentence.**_

 _ **"No." She simply said and was going to go to the bathroom but Asad stopped her and began to kiss her shoulder which gave her shivers. Then he began removing her shirt. Her milky skin came into his view and he was so mesmerized by her beauty after all those years. He kissed the valley between her boobs and Zoya asked moaning:**_

 _ **"Are we really going to have sex in your wheelchair Mr Khan?" That was when Asad did something which, for Zoya, was exceptional. He got up and was walking to bed with Zoya. He almost fell but he didn't.**_

 _ **"I'm so proud of you Asad!" Zoya said.**_

 _ **"I'm doing all off this for you** **Mrs Khan."**_

 _ **"I want something else from you Jaan, she whispered, I want you to make me yours tonight."**_

 _ **She then removed his shirt and his trousers pulling him on the bed while she straddled his arousal. Asad gently removed her jeans and her underwear, being head over heels for her beauty. He made her sit on his face and kissed her core. Zoya tugged his hair, moaning deeply as he was preparing her. Zoya was so excited that she climaxed within five minutes of licking and fingering.**_

 _ **Then she sat on Asad's hips and started rubbing her arousal on his full erected cock. They joined in a sensual kiss and at the same time he penetrated her. Her face when they made love was the prettiest thing Asad had ever seen in all his life. The way her red lips were slightly parted, her cheeks reddened by her blush, her dark eyes full of passion.. it was an erotic sight that he would never complain about.**_

 **[End of mature content]**

 **2 hours after.**

Zoya was having a nightmare. She dreamt about a little Sanam being in middle of a house on fire. She was crying and calling her 'Ammi'. Zoya was trying to free her daughter but something forbade her from doing so.

"Sanam! Sanam!" She shouted 'til she woke up thanks to Asad.

"Jaan, kya hua?" He asked hugging her tightly. She cried on his shoulder.

"Jaan, something bad will happen to Sanam. I'm feeling it. Meri Sanam is in danger." She sobbed. Asad eventually soothed her and before going to sleep, they did a namaz and du'as to protect their daughters from the evil.

 **Punjab, India.**

Sanam was sleeping when she felt unusually hot. She woke up and saw fire everywhere around her. She tried to go to her daadee's room and Haaya's to rescue them. She firstly went to her daadee's room and succeeded on rescuing her then she went back into the dhaba to free her cousin. She eventually rescued Haaya, then she went back again into the dhaba not listening to her daadee's protests and she took a photo of her parents and Nazma. She also took some money they had kept in the dhabah and tried to escape the dhaba but she couldn't! She was surrounded by fire!

"Ya Allah, please help me. Protect daadee aur Haaya, they had no one to help them but me!" Sanam was taken aback when she witnessed a miracle! She noticed someone engulfed in a white light and covered with a white attire. She realized that the woman was her aunt Nazma! Nazma protected her by engulfing her into a hug.

"Close your eyes Sanam." She just said as Nazma said and Sanam closed her eyes holding the photos tightly against her chest.

She just heard the noise of an explosion, then, nothing.


End file.
